For example, in a color imaging device or the like including an imaging element such as a CCD or a CMOS, an optical filter member having a structure in which an optical film is formed on a surface of a base made of a light transmitting material is used as a component that blocks infrared light falling within a wavelength range outside a visible region. In the color imaging device or the like, if the infrared light falling within the wavelength range outside the visible region enters the imaging element, the accuracy of imaging is lowered. Thus, the optical filter that blocks the infrared light is used. The optical film in the optical filter member is a dielectric multilayer film in which two types of optical layers having different refractive indexes are alternately laminated to form 40 to 50 layers, for example. Here, the imaging device may include a lens that collects light into the optical filter member (for example, see Patent Literature 1).